


Smile

by panna_acida



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wade Box, and a lot of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from one of the ask prompt meme on tumblr, the prompt/question was: "Have i entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

"Have i entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?". Blurted out Wade, with an awed voice, looking at the boy seated near him, on that godforsaken building. With unwrapped tacos on his legs and crumbles near his red twitching lips. Because Spid... no, Peter, yes Peter, his Pitey pie (aaaw) tried to hide a smile at one of his joke. Failing. And now all his face was glowing with pure glee, and that was absolute perfection!!!

"Me?" coughed Peter, trying again to cover his smile "No, why?" said looking around them just to avoid Wade eyes.

"You laughed at one of my joke... and" started the merc moving one hand to reach and stroke the other boy face, and stopping just few inch away before retiring it just the same way. "Sorry, I didn't, I don't and... ooooh Pitey pie look, look." started the merc pointing in the distance. Trying to move always from the previous discussion, and avoiding like that to look in the other boy eyes.

"Wade" started Peter, with seriousness in his voice. Before going to wrap his hand around the merc wrist. "Look at me" continued lowering his tone in one more sweet. "Please?" Added after few minute in complete silence. And at that little plea Wade turned again, without looking in Peter eyes. But at that little gesture, the boy sighed moving Wade hand toward his toward his face. "You can touch me, Wade" started going to leave the hand on his cheeks. "I'm not going to freak out don't worry, I already saw your face. Hell, if i wanted to run away, I would have done that month ago! But I’m here, you saw my face, you know my name, and you know even where I live. You even saved me more then once, why should I leave now?" wrinkling his eyebrow the boy sighed, and shacked his free hand in front of Wade face, seeing the change in his shoulder. "Never mind wrong choice of words" started taking a deep breath before starting again. "What I want to say is that I’m real. I’m not perfect like you think, I’m very much human, and a not cool one, trust me." Seeing now Wade open his mouth, Peter touched his lips with two finger just to shut Wade. "Let me finish... please?" asked receiving only a pout as an answer and some mumbled words. "Before all this, i was no one. A scrawny kid with glasses and no friend, the bullied one, and I AM STILL THAT ONE KID... When I’m not wearing this costume" pointed Peter waving in front of them his mask. "I am the same boy, the same wallflower, the one that blend in the crowd and no one notice. I'm still surprised you didn't run away after seeing my face!" Ended the boy with a small laugh and a little head shake.

"But... baby boy you are the one that should run away, not me! You are..." and here Peter covered Wade mouth with his, actually silencing the merc. Stopping like that, all Wade movement. Arm raised above his head, mouth agape and a little scrunch on his nose barely visible true the semi rolled up mask. Cute.

"No but" started Peter, moving away from the other man, licking his lips. "I just told you, I’m not perfect Wade. Hell no one is perfect!!!" ended raising both hand in hair, before letting them fall at his side.

"..."

"Wade?" asked with a little smirk. Tilting his head a little, and going to steal one taco from Wade pile, unwrap, bite and gulp down half of the food before the merc started to function again.

"AH!" blinked the merc, rolling completely the mask away from his face.

"Oh?" said back Peter, looking at the beautiful blue eyes in front of him.

"You just kissed me!" Started the merc moving a little just to shorten the gap between them, and look better Peter in the eyes. "YOU JUST KISSED ME! SPIDEY KISSED ME!!!" screamed with glee in his voice, going to clap between his hand the other boy face and squish it a little. And at that Peter laughed. Because the child like action, the glee in the eyes, and everything about that reaction was perfect.

"Yes Wade, I kissed you" started Peter smiling at the situation. "But... could you please lower you voice?" Asked the boy pointing at the streets below them, and living aside the taco just to cover the hand on his face with his. Because yeah, maybe they were on a high building, but who know who could listen.

"Baby boy you... you..." mumbled Wade. Looking in Peter eyes, opening and closing his mouth, searching for words. Because the box in his head didn't helped at all, with all the screaming.

**[Say it!]**

_【Say it, say it!!!】_

**[So we can admire that pretty ass all the time we want]**

_【Without looking creepy】_

**[But we are creepy]**

_【Yes, but less creepy?】_

**[... DO IT!]** _【DO IT!】_ screamed together the boxes, all excited.

"I love you" blurted out at the end Wade, not looking at the boy in front of him. Scared of the rejection. Scared of fucking up the entire relationship born within them. The friendship built in months and months working together. And remained in that position for what feel like forever, but in reality were only few minute. Before the hand on his tightened the grip, and soft lips brushed on his forehead.

"Wade". And soft words, made his eyes move from the floor, to the brown eyes in front of him, and a real sweet and small smile adorning Peter face, like he couldn't believe what was happening. "I love you too idiot". Blurted out. With the smile on his face growing wide, brightening like that all his face. Making something in Wade heart flutter with joy and hope. That something in his life was going to be good. Something so little, but at the same time so big.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAW". Screamed again releasing his hand from the other grip, just to be able to hug the other boy in a tight hug. Not before kissing that beautiful smile again and again and again. Because THAT was real happiness. At last, till the world decided to interrupt their little bubble of joy, and take both back to the reality of the city around them.

Shaking his head Peter moved away from Wade laughing at the situation, because he couldn’t believe what just happened. So he just took back the forgotten mask from the floor, to put it on again. Going to leave a last kiss on Wade forehead.  
"... Wade?" called moving near, and near the border of the building, ready to jump down. "If you don't have anything to do later, come to my house so we could talk more." With that Spidey just jumped down the building, disappearing from his view.

**[Wait]**

_【What?】_

**[He just invited us, to his house!!!]**

_【!!!】_

**[SEXY TIME!!!!]**

_【... are you sure】_

**[So why inviting us?]**

_【right... SEXY TIME!】_

Wrong... before talk, THEN sexy time" corrected Wade, rolling back down his mask, smirking. Because it was all real, he and Spidey... TOGETHER!!!! He was dreaming, even if for one of his dream was too real. But all in all, was one of his best dream!!!

So singing, the merc took the last two tacos stuffing them in one of his pouch. Just before jumping happily toward his new destination. Peter house!!!

**Author's Note:**

> not betad, and sorry for all the possible grammatical error/horror


End file.
